Complicated
by KK Kataang
Summary: When Aang and Katara have a fight about Momo and Appa, they realize maybe they aren't as meant to be as they thought. Katara realizes lies can't fix anything, and falls for someone else other than Aang. K .
1. Chapter 1 The Fight

**I hope I have everyone in character. Well, enjoy! I own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. So SUE ME.**

* * *

Aang said," Katara, do you want to go out on Friday with Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Mai?"

"Sure. I'll go get a sitter for Appa and Momo. " Katara reached for the handle of the front door.

Aang stopped her and said," Uh, no need Katara. I'm sure Appa and Momo will be fine."

"Aang, we can't leave them alone, even for a few hours! They fight if no one is around. You of all people should know that! Wait, is this because of what happened to Appa in the desert?" Katara said suspiciously.

"Well, maybe it is! People are greedy here. I bet if anyone in Ba Sing Se got the chance they would kidnap Appa! And I couldn't lose him, not again…"

"Your letting what has happened get the best of you! We haven't been out ever since we got Appa back. Besides, if Momo isn't watched all the time, he could burn a house down."

Aang yelled," So you care more about a house than Appa!? HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT???"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I'm just saying leaving them alone puts them in danger! You know what, forget it. If you want to put your air nomad pets in immense danger, FINE!" Katara stomped away to her room.

"FINE THEN!!!" Aang screamed after her.

As Katara was storming down the hallway, Toph walked out of her room.

"Katara, what's with all the yelling? If I didn't know it was you, I would think I was at Earth Rumble 6!"Toph said sleepily, just waking from a nap.

Katara ranted," Well, Toph. Apparently, Aang wants to put the two sacred air nomad animals that remind him of his people in great danger! Can you believe that???"

Toph yawned. "No. Well if that's all. See ya later." Toph walked back into her dark room.

When Aang went back to his room, Sokka said," What's with you?"

Aang practically yelled," Your sister doesn't care if I lose Appa again!!! Can you believe that???"

Sokka said," No Aang, I can't. So are you and Katara coming Friday?"

"If we can't agree on this, I don't know. I'll ask her again later."

Katara stared out the small wooden window in her room. This wasn't the first fight she and Aang had. She thought about her options. " I could just let it go. That fight was pointless anyway. After all we've been through, all we've worked for. I don't want to erase all our progress." She thought about another option. An option she didn't really want. "I could… break up with him. I don't want to waste my life thinking ' What if?' I might have a family with him and finally decide I made the wrong choice. Should I really put myself through that?" Katara sat on her bed, so unsure of what to do. Finally, she made her decision. She would reveal it to everyone in the morning.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Complicated! Also don't forget to review. I read each one!**

_**- KK Kataang **_


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Dreams

**I wrote this such a long time ago! Now I'm finally posting it. Sorry I know this whole story seems a bit rushed! **

Katara was standing on a beach. She looked older. There were two children running along the shore, a boy and a girl. The boy appeared to be ten, the girl seven.

The girl said," I'm gonna beat you!"

Suddenly the girl ran like a speeding bullet. She was airbending! The children reached Katara and the girl said," Mom did you see? I won!"

The boy said," Hey! I let you win! Besides, you used that move dad showed us!"

So they were both airbenders? Dad? Who is that? Is it Aang? Katara heard a voice saying her name. She awoke in her bed.

Sokka was standing over her. "Katara! Oh good, your awake. Come on, it's time to eat!"

Katara thought to herself,'It was just a dream. Just a dream. Is this a sign? I should go out with Aang on Friday.' she sat down at the kitchen table still connected her thoughts.

Aang said hopefully,"So? Do you want to go out Friday?"

"Um, sure Aang. I'd love to."

"Katara, about Appa-"

Katara said reluctantly,"It's fine. He's your pet, you should do what you think is best. It's not right for me to try to control that." she wanted to make her dream come true.

Everyone at the table stopped eating and stared at her. Katara never dropped her beliefs and surrendered.

Aang was surprised like everyone else. "Really? I mean, great!"

After breakfast Sokka said to Katara,"Are you feeling OK?"

"Sokka, why wouldn't I be feeling OK? The war is over, I'm going out on Friday, and Aang and I aren't fighting anymore." Katara said cheerfully.

Sokka sounded more convinced. "Well, if you say so. I'm happy your coming."

Aang walked up and hugged Katara. "Me too."

When Katara was alone in the garden practicing waterbending, Toph walked up to her.

"Oh hi Toph."Katara said absentmindedly.

"Katara, remember what you said to Aang this morning?"

Katara said nervously,"Uh, I say a lot of things."

Toph said,"You know what I mean. I know you were lying."

Katara dropped the water and turned around at the frowning earthbednder.

Toph said,"I'm not gonna tell Aang."

A look of relief crossed Katara's face but was soon replaced by wonder.

Toph's frown turned into a mischievious grin. "That is, if you tell me why."

Katara sighed. "Well, I didn't want to fight with Aang anymore. I had a dream that we had kids together and I was happy. Someday, I want that dream to come true."

"OK Katara. Whatever." as Toph walked away she stopped and said to Katara,"It's not gonna come true. "

"How could you say that? I thought we were friends."

"We are! If you lie to stop the fighting, YOU won't be happy."Toph kept walking.

Katara whispered to herself,"She's right."

**It's only a little lie. Who knows how much damage it will actually do? I really appreciate everyone's reviews. Each time someone has criticism to share, I become a better writer. I really mean that!**

**_-KK Kataang_**


End file.
